Watching TiT and the end parts 1 2 and 3
by A random surprise
Summary: what title says!
1. Chapter 1

**An: hey guys! This is **_**not**_** anything like 'a look' or 'another look' it's different! there watching four things 'Then end part I II and III' and 'Trouble in Tokyo' its set before this happened probably around the time of 'Birth mark' kid flash and Speedy will also be here. K? K! Now onto the story!**

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"MAET!"

"TOFU-"

"Will you both just be quiet!" yelled Raven.

Beastboy sighed "why do you always cut _me_ off?"

Apparently Raven didn't hear him as she went back to her book.

Suddenly a smell caught beastboys nose.

"CYBORG!" he screamed.

Then the doors swished open revealing a frantic Starfire.

"Friends!" she yelled "Robin has disappeared!"

That made everyone look up.

"Star, are you sure?"

"yes, friend Raven he ha-" she was cut off s Starfire, too disappeared.

"Starfire!" yelled Cyborb before disappearing, as did Raven and Beastboy.

…**.;;;….**

"aug! yelled Starfire as she fell, to the ground.

"Are you okay star?" a voice asked her. She looked up at the sorce of the voice and beamed.

"Friend, Robin! You are the okay!" she yelled hugging the boy, who in tturn started to turn blue.

"Yeah…I…am!" gasped Robin "but…I…cant…breath!"

Starfire quickly put him down, smiling sheepishly. She opened her mouth to say something when, Cyborb beast boy and raven fell to the ground.

"yo, where are we?"

The other shrugged at Cyborg, and looked around.

The room was a dark purple with a dark red carpet, there was a love seat, and three arm chairs, one blue, one green, and another one brown, while the love seat was red. In front of the seats was a giant screen, one that you would normally see in a movie theater.

Suddenly the screen lit up, words where written on it.

**Hello titans, my name is a random surprise or, random, to you. I have brought you here to watch a few things from your future! And they all have very big Robin parts! (yes he is my favorite!) anyway I will be sending two people you know very well here (especially you Robin!) anyway on with the show!**

A few people snickered at the words while Robin blushed a little.

**Suddenly the screen came on…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suddenly the screen came on…**

**Oh silly me! I forgot seating arrangements! And the two people coming in!**

**Wrote random on the screen.**

**Ok, so Beastboy! Green chair, Cyborg brown chair, and Raven blue chair, Robin stafire **_**loveseat.**_

BB and Cyborg laughed at the two blushing teens as they all went to sit down, suddenly a bright light filled the room, and Kidflash and Speedy appeared.

"Where am I?" asked Speedy looking at his fellow titans.

"We are all in a room watching videos with major _Robin_ parts in them, as the girl who kidnapped us is a huge fan of him apparently." Explained Raven.

The two slowly nodded their heads and looked at the room.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kidflash "where are we supposed to sit?"

**Kidflash yellow arm chair, Roy black recliner.**

As soon as those words were read the two chairs showed up and every one settled down to watch.

**The screen was black before revealing a skylight the sun slowly moving into it.**

"**The time has come." Said a deep and scratchy voice.**

Raven gasped.

"What is it Raven?" asked Cyborg

"T-That voice I-Is Trigons!"

The titans gasped and looked eyes wide at the screen.

"**The prophesy shall be for filled." Trigon continued "tonight at Dusk, when the planets a line the portal will be opened."**

**The screen down casted to a hand shape holding a glowing orb, then a wall with little markings on them.**

"**Finally I shall be free from this vile prison!" the screen showed a cave.**

"**And the earth shall be mine!"**

**The screen showed fire lapping around rocks, Slade kneeling down.**

**The screen shifted to behind a rock.**

"Of course Slade has a part in this" grumbled Robin from beside Starfire.

"Do not worry friend, he will be caught"

"**I will make sure Raven realizes her destiny, bringing you your precious gem, I expect you to keep **_**your **_**part of the bargain, and return what is precious to **_**me.**_**"**

Despite the situation Raven snorted.

"What's so funny?'' asked Beastboy.

"Knowing my father he's going to find a way to get out of the deal"

"Ah"

**The screen showed four red eyes surrounded by fiery S's **

"**You bring me the gem you shall get what you deserve."**

"I doubt that." Mumbled Kid quietly.

**Slade stood up "deal, it's a beautiful day for the end of the world."**

"Who says that!?" yells Cyborg at the screen.

"Apparently Slade." Answered Robin angrily.

**The screen faded into Raven's bedroom, she was asleep the sun just beginning to rise.**

**The screen zoomed in on Raven.**

**The gem on her head and the back of her hand turned red and her eyes snapped opened.**

**She gasped and sat up pulling away the covers to discover her whole body covered in the read symbols.**

"**No!"**

"What does this have to do with Robin?" asked Raven all she had seen so far was her worst nightmare come true.

"I don't know maybe if we watch we will find out?"

**The camera zoomed in on the 'T' Tower, the sun still rising.**

**It faded to behind Raven who was watching the sun rise.**

**She lifted up her arm and studied the symbols.**

"**What are you doing up this early?"**

"She's watching the sunset duh!" joked Kidflash.

**She silently gasped and hid her arm.**

**The screen then showed Robin walking up behind her.**

"**I could ask you the same thing."**

**Robin came to a stop beside raven.**

"I'm always up there in the morning!" exclaimed Robin

"**I love the sunrise, the promise of a new day. Anything is possible!" said Robin gazing at the sun.**

"**You always so cheery in the morning?" asked Raven.**

BB gasped.

"What?" asked Starfire.

"Robins cheery!"

"Shut up"

"**Pretty much, looks like it's going to be a beautiful day!"**

"**Yeah…Hungry?"**

**The screen faded into a stove, with blobs of bubbly brown globs were being flipped by a spatula.**

Everyone, but the girls look slightly sick.

**It showed then that the cook was Raven, a little anmie Robin popped up behind looking startled and popped back out of site.**

"Do you have a problem with my cooking robin?" hissed Raven

"N-No ma'am!"

**Raven pried the pancake off the stove and towards an opened mouth Robin who was holding a plate, he caught it but it knocked him over. He quickly composed his self.**

The boys gaped

"**Nice flip!" the others popped up behind him while his arm rattled.**

**Raven eyed them, and turned around with a plate of **_**'pancakes'**_** smiling lightly.**

"**Morning! Pancakes?"**

"No thank you." Thought the guys 

**The other titans just stared at her.**

"**Uh, thanks?" said Beastboy, but it came out more as a question.**

"**what is the accusation?" ask Starfire.**

"Why does there have to be one!" growled Raven.

"No friend"

"Good…"

"**Can't I just do something nice for my friends?"**

"**uh, yeah but…" started Cyborg.**

"**you never have before." Finished BB**

**Suddenly lightning struck through the air and Raven looked down at the two who in turn, sweat dropped.**

"hehe"

**All other four immediately sat down smiling.**

"**Guess theres a first time for everything hehe!" Gasped beastboy and they all began to eat.**

**Starfire blushed.**

**Robin's eyes widened.**

**Cyborgs mouth got stuck together.**

A few sympathetic glances were sneaked to the robot man.

**And BB's head imploded.**

**The three boys all spit it out as Raven, turned away heartbroken.**

"Aw! Look what you did!" scolded Kidflash.

"**Don't you think its nice that raven made us breakfast?" asked Robin to the Two boys.**

"Thanks."

"You welcome!" smiled Robin to the empathy.

"**Even though the girl has no idea how to cook." Muttered Cyborg pouring maple syrup on his 'pancake'.**

Cyborg chuckled nervously as Raven glared at him.

**Robin then elbowed him and pointed to Raven who had a storm cloude over her that was pouring down rain.**

"**oops! Did I say that out loud?''**

**The clouds started to thunder.**

"**Yum!"**

"Nice save Cyborg." Yelled Beastboy as everyone (except Raven) erupted in laughter.

"**Hmm crunchy on the outside, runny on the inside!" yelled Starfire pouring mustard all over it. "just like the galorkaroaches of my home world! More please!"**

**The boys quickly gave them there's.**

"**What a glorious way to start the day!"**

"If you say so…"**  
**

**Raven looked behind her to see Star eating, Cyborg pouring syrup into Beastboys mouth, and Robin cheering them on.**

"**So I was thinking do you guys want to maybe…hangout…or something?" she asked forcing her mouth into a painful smile.**

**The others once again stared at her.**

Just as it they did now.

"what!?" she yelled

"Nothing…" trailed Speedy.

**A beeping suddenly sounded, and Robin pulled out his communicator." It will have to wait!" **

**The four of them ran out leaving Raven behind.**

**She gaped before magicing up her hood and followed.**

**Suddenly a red hand crushed a toxic waste sign.**

This caused a few to jump.

**Plasmus picked up the truck and drank it down, while people ran away. He yelled and through the empty truck making it explode. Suddenly the titans appear.**

**Starfire drops of Cyborg, beast boy drops of Robin and they start to fight Raven close behind.**

"**Plamus! Its just plasmus!"**

**Beast boy is through into a widow.**

"**yeah but he's still ugly as ever!"**


End file.
